From Zombies to Dragons
by killallzombies
Summary: What if Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo, and Richtofon get teleported to the dragon world and have to find away home while fighting off the zombie horde, and will Richtofen complete his plan for revenge?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from call of duty or the legend of spyro.**

Der Riese

Germany 1945

The undead horde was closing in on a lone figure. the figure smiled and aimed his Thompson into the horde downing all of them. The figure then said with a smug grin, " That all you got freak sacks!"

" Dempsey Behind you!" a Russian yelled. Dempsey quickly turned and shot the zombie behind him with his Thompson. Dempsey reloaded his Thompson and turned to look at his 'comrade' Nikolai and said, " Thanks for the warning." Nikolai smiled and said, " A thank you that's new, by the way HOW TOOK MY GUN!?" Dempsey then noticed that Nikolai was missing his ppsh-41.

Dempsey thought for a minute and then said, " You must have left it at the pack-a-punch machine." Nikolai did not look happy with what Dempsey said. " Well let's go get it." Nikolai said looking mad. Dempsey shrugged and followed Nikolai to the pack-a-punch machine. When they got there Dempsey saw Nikolai's ppsh-41 lying on the floor. He tapped Nikolai's shoulder and pointed to his gun. Nikolai smiled and skipped to his gun. Dempsey shook his head as he watched Nikolai pick up his gun and hug it. "At last we are reunited!" Nikolai said as he hugged his gun.

Dempsey looked up at the sky and said, " Get to the action already author!" Nikolai just stared at Dempsey wondering if he lost his mind. as he was about to say something to Dempsey there was a loud bang. They both stared at the figure rushing through the door. " Takeo what th-" Dempsey was cut off in the middle of his sentence by a inhumane groan. They all look at the door only to see a horde of the undead run in yelling and groaning. Takeo fired his type 100 in to the horde as Nikolai threw a grenade.

Dempsey seeing an opportunity to upgrade his Thompson ran over to the pack-a-punch machine and put his Thompson in it. He didn't know how it work but he did know it mad guns more badass. He pulled out his colt and fired killing two zombies and looked back at the pack-a-punch machine and grabbed his upgraded Thompson. Nikolai was firing his ppsh-41 into the horde killing 12. Dempsey then holstered his colt and fired his Thompson killing 13. Takeo was corned by the undead and had to reload his type 100 but the undead were too close to reload.

Then there was a burst of fire from the left killing the zombies, " Zat vas very close Takeo you vold have been killed if not for my timely arrival." Takeo looked at the figure and said, " Thank you Richtofon." Richtofon snarled and said, " Dempsey, Nikolai we must get to the mainframe and quickly!" Dempsey and Nikolai both nodded and went to the mainframe. Richtofon and Takeo hurried to the mainframe and reload their weapons, Takeo reload a clip in to his type 100 and Richtofon put a new clip in his mp40.

When they both arrived to the mainframe they heard Dempsey and Nikola arguing about Nikola's vodka. " For the last god damn time, I DID NOT DRINK YOUR VODKA!" yelled a very angry Dempsey. " Than who drank this bottle of VODKA IN MY HAND!?" Nikola said throwing the empty bottle of vodka to the floor in anger "You, you idiot!" Dempsey yelled back. " Did I?, I must be drunk." Dempsey face palm himself and growled. " Ven will you two stop arguing!?" yelled Richtofon then Takeo said, " Alright Richtofon we are at the mainframe, now what?" Richtofon's left eye twitched. " Zey mainframe is damaged we must fix it before it gets worse." Richtofon then moved closer to the mainframe and pulled out some wires. " Zis will only take a second!"

Dempsey was still anger but he knew how important the telporters are, " How long will it take to fix that damn thing?" Dempsey asked Richtofon, " Zis will take a minute, so cover me or ze zombies will eat us!" Nikolai was the first to see the zombie horde coming, " COMRADES! The zombies are here!" Nikolai fired his ppsh-41 into the horde downing only three. Dempsey fired his entire clip into the horde only kill two. " This isn't working!" Dempsey yelled as he back up and reloaded his gun. " Keep firing they sharr fear our might!" Takeo yelled back as he continued to fire his gun. "Zey mainframe is almost fixed!" Richtofon yelled, Dempsey threw a grenade in to the horde of undead, and ran over to the teleporter.

" Doc we have to use the teleporter and now or will be killed!" Dempsey yelled. Nikolai was still firing his ppsh-41 at the zombies as he slowly backed up and said, "Dempsey is right we need to use it, and now!" Richtofon was mad at Dempsey and Nikolai, but they were right, " Zey repairs are almost done, just wait one more minute!"

" Fine!" Dempsey had to back up even more, and now he was standing on the teleporter. Nikolai and Takeo were forced to move away from it by the zombies. As Richtofon Continued to work on the mainframe suddenly spark flew out of it forcing him back, he then looked at Dempsey only to see him on it, " Dempsey get off they teleporter or you will-" it was too late Dempsey looked over to Richtofon only to be teleported away. Dempsey felt himself about to pass out as he was teleported to the unknown.

Germany

Warfang

45,0000 years later after Der Riese

Spyro and Cynder were outside at the courtyard Training. " That all you got?" Spyro taunted Cynder as she keep missing. Spyro was then fell to the ground as Cynder used her tail to trip him. " I win." Cynder said as she pointed her tail blade at Spyros neck. " now you just need to win ten more times and we will be tied." Spyro joked. " Shut up!" Cynder laughed at Spyros joke and Spyro laughed as well. It's been 3 weeks since Malefors defeat yet it feels like it was a year ago. " Spyro, Cynder." a deep voce yelled. They looked over to see Terrador, Volteer , and Cyril standing by the door. " We need you to-" Terrador stop as a giant bolt of blue lighting came down from the sky striking somewhere in Avalar. " What-was-that!" Volteer said very quickly. Terrador shook himself out of it and said, '' It struck somewhere in Avalar, we must alert the Cheetahs about this." He then looked over to Spyro and Cynder And said, " Meet us at the gates, we will go and investigate were it struck with a scouting party." Spyro and Cynder nodded and went to the gates. After waiting three minutes the guardians and 5 armored dragons arrived with sparx. Terrador looked over to Spyro and Cnyder and said, " Are you ready to go?" they both said yes and took flight and stared to make their way to were the blue lighting hit. not knowing what they were going to find, or who.

Der Riese

Dempsey p.o.v

" **teleporter one used** "

Dempsey First noticed that he had a head ach that was killing him. With a sigh he got up and looked around and yelled, " Richtofon... Nikolai... Takeo!" to his dislike on one answered. 'They have to be around her somewhere' he thought as he walked down the steps. Then heard a very familiar groan To his left, he quickly turned and shot the zombie running at him. ' Some things never change' he thought with a sigh and moved though the court yard looking for a clue to where his friends might be. As he looked he found a trench gun that was upgraded. ' One of them must have dropped it, might as well take it' he never really did understand why he could carry three guns, unlike the others how could only carry two. he holster the shotgun and went to the next building to see if he can find them.

" Nikolai I found some vodka for you!" Dempsey was for sure that Nikolai would come running around a corner screaming. ' Damn, that always works ' now he was worried Nikolai never would pass up vodka 'He must be hurt, or worst ' Dempsey shook his head to get that thought out of his head. " RHAAAAAA!" Dempsey looked over to see a horde of zombies running down the stairs. Dempsey fired into the crowed running at him killing a good amount of them.

Dempsey ran back to the court yard and stopped right at the pack-a-punch machine. He turned to face the horde and yelled, " Time to die freak-sacks!" and fired into the horde. They were getting really close, so he jumped off the pate form and ran for the ware house. ' Hope the gate is still open ' it was and he got to the teleporter 'now I have a way out of here ' he then turned around to see the horde of undead run in and opened fire. There were only three zombies left so he took out his shotgun and blasted them to bits and yelled " That all you got maggot sacks!". ' now to look for the others ' and continued his search.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from both games**

Spyros P.O.V.

3 minute away from Der Rises

Spyro and Cynder were having a conversation with the guardians, Sparx, and the scouts. " Hey can we change the subject please?" Spyro asked not wanting to talk about Malefor anymore. after a few seconds someone responded, " What about the humans?" a scout asked. "What about them?" Cynder asked giving the scout a confused look. The scout smiled and said, " Well they were a powerful race... But to just disappear for no reason." There were mumbles of agreement from the others.

" Your point? " Spyro asked getting really curious as to why the scout would bring them up. The scout gave a sigh and said, " Something must have wiped them out." There were gasps from the others. " That's crazy!" Spyro yelled not wanting to think about what could have wiped out the humans, They were such a powerful race and for something to wipe them out. " Think about it! To suddenly disappear, it doesn't add up." " It would take something more powerful than Malefor to wipe them all out!"the scout added. Now Spyro was getting scared. Something more powerful than Malefor would be unstoppable. Spyro shivered in fear, Cynder taking notice of this said, " That was 45,0000 years ago, not like it matters now." They flew in silence until they saw were the lighting hit.

" What is that place! " Sparx said in awe. Spyro stared at the huge building that seemed old and broken. " Let's find a place to land " Terrador said as he search for a place to land. They looked for a good place to land but the roof was falling apart and the area around it was covered in ruble so they couldn't land safely there. Spyro looked at the building and then noticed a court yard with a huge machine and said, " Down there looks like a good place to land, and it looks like someone is hurt." the others agreed and they flew down to the court yard.

"What is that!" Sparx said as he stared at the huge machine. " It's-a-machine-built-by-the-humans-and-it-still-intact!, It-must-have-caused-the-lighting-to-come-down-but-why?" Volteer said very quickly, Sparx just looked at Volteer and then to Spyro and said, "Did you catch any of that?" Spyro just rolled his eyes and said, " He thinks that the machine called down the blue lighting." Sparx replied with an 'oh'.

" That's crazy Volteer how do we know that it was just different colored lighting and were it struck isn't just a coincidence?" Cyril said looking very angry at Volteer. Volteer looked at Cyril and said, " For-one-there's-not-a-cloud-in-the-sky, and-there's-never-been-a-blue-lighting-strik-recored-any-were-in-history." Volteer looked back at the machine and said," This-machine-is-the-only-answer-to-the-blue-lighting! So-why-are-you-mad-at-me-when-I've-done-nothing?" Volteer said looking very confused.

Cyril sighed and looked at Volteer with his snobby and over proud look and said, "Every time something new is discovered about the humans you don't stop talking about it for three weeks! And the worst part is that it only makes you more annoying!" Cyril said looking very anger at Volteer. It didn't take long for a argument to star between the two, some of the scouts placed bets on who's going to win. Terrador having a enough of those twos fighting said, " lets spread out and search the place for any human technology so we can take it back to Warfang." Volteer hearing this quickly agreed with Terrador, eager to find out what new human technology is here. Then something unexpected happened.

" _**Warning low power backup generators online, please reset power**_."

" did it just talk!" Yelled one of the scouts in shock and awe. Then there was a disturbing scream and several loud bangs, " what was that? " Spyro said in confusion and fear.

Dempsey's P.O.V.

_**" Warning low power backup generators online, please reset power."**_

'Ah, crap' Dempsey thought not liking what he just heard. ' If the power turns off so will the perk machines, pack-a-punch, and teleporters! That will only make my search harder, better go reset it' he started to make his way to the power room when he heard, " RHAAAAA! " and turned around only to find a horde of zombies running at him.

Dempsey smiled and Aimed his Thompson at the horde and yelled as he fired, "Good I was starting to get bored!" And gunned down all 15 of them with one clip and said, " Is that all you got you undead freaks!" Reloaded his gun and went on his way to the power room. " Finally!'' Dempsey yelled as he got to the power room and pushed the lever up and then down to reset the power.

_**" Power reset." **_

" Now to get to a tele- AHHH! " he couldn't finishes his sentence before being hit and sent to the ground. He got up only to see four haired creatures standing on two legs and resembled cheetahs, holding swords and spears. " What the hell. '' was all Dempsey could say as he looked at the cheetahs in front of him, They seemed shocked when he stood up and one of them said, " Hunter is that a human! " The cheetah next to him looked at him and said, " Maybe, but it might be a new kind of ape. "

the cheetah that he learned to be Hunter looked at the other two and said, " Me and Meadow must go and alert chief Prowlus about this. " they then left. when they were out of sight Dempsey took the opportunity to escape. ' It's go time ' Dempsey thought and grabbed the first cheetah's spear and threw it over to the wall and punched him in the throat killing him and shot the other. Dempsey smiled at his handy work and thought 'time to get out of here ' he ran outside to the brig only to be knocked off by a purple blur.

He tried to get up but only to realize that he was pinned to the ground by a... Dragon! Dempsey said, " Your FUCKING KIDING ME!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. The dragon behind him looked shocked and said, " Spyro did the ape just talked!" the black dragon said which sounded female. Before the Spyro could talk Dempsey kick Spyro in the stomach and pushed him off and unholstered his colt since his Thompson was 5 feet away from him and pointed it at his head and said, " You have ten seconds to tell me what you're doing here before I go Tank Dempsey on your scaly ass! and if your girlfriend tries anything you get to eat a bullet!" the Black dragon had fire in her eyes and if stares could kill Dempsey would be dust by now.

Just then 8 bigger dragons came Rushing around the corner and the green one that was not armored said, " we heard shouting what go-" he froze when he saw Dempsey pinning Spyro his shock was quickly replace with anger. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when Dempsey hit Spyro with the bottom of his pistol and said, " Look you scale ass maggot you move or say anything I don't want to hear your friends brains will be all over the floor! " and to prove his point he nudged Spyro with his pistol. " Now tell me why your here! " all of the dragons eyes were filled with hate, all except one yellow dragons which were filled with excitement. The green dragon looked at Dempsey and said with an intimating voice, " APE! If you what to live you will release Spyro and come quietly with us or DIE! " Dempsey only smiled much to the dragons surprise and said with a much more threatening voice, " **NO! IF YOU WANT THIS SCALY ASS FUCKER TO LIVE YOU WILL STAND DOWN OR HE WILL DIE! AND IT WILL BE YOUR FAULT THAT HE AND HIS GIRLRIEND DIED BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID MISTAKE! " **

Terrador for once showed fear and in front of his men only made them scared. Dempsey seeing this took the opportunity to scare them even more and said, " And for a kids blood to be on your hands 'err' paws I bet you'd have nightmares for the rest of your life!" Then Dempsey added, " Now tell me why he and two fur balls attacked me and why your here! You have a minute." Terrador quickly responded with a growl and said, " Look you over sized ape- " Dempsey quickly cut him off and yelled, " I am tired of being called a fucking monkey! So I am only going to say this once... I. Am. A. HUMAN! " all the dragons were shocked when he said he was a human and took a step back.

Volteer was so shock he said out loud, " But-humans-are-extinct ! " the yellow dragon then turned to the green one and said, " we-have-a-misunderstanding-he-is-not-an-ape-but-a-human!" the green dragon then looked back at Dempsey and said, " Are you really a human? " Dempsey gave Terrador a death glare and said, " I said I was only going to say it once! " Terrador tensed up a bit after Dempsey confirm that he was a human. Cyril steep forward passing Terrador and Volteer and said with a very proud attitude, " I am Cyril guardian of ice, the green dragon is Terrador guardian of earth, and the yellow dragon is Volteer guardian of electricity, and you are? " Cyril said pointing to each individual guardian as he said there names.

Dempsey slowly holstered his pistol and walked up to Cyril how backed up a bit while the scouts took defensive stances, he reached out his hand and said, " Tank Dempsey " Cyril shook his hand very carefully wondering if it's a trap. Dempsey then looked back behind him and said while looking at the two dragons, " And you two are? " before the black dragon could say anything the purple one said, " I'm Spyro and she's Cynder. " Dempsey smiled and said, "Nice to meet you two, but can we talk back at the main frame? " Dempsey said as he walked over and picked up his Thompson and wanting to get to a better defensive position incase more zombies show up. Sparx flew over to Dempsey's face and said, " You mean the big scary metal thing! " Dempsey only nodded and made his way past the dragons to get to the mainframe. ' I hope I can find the others before I'm killed or eaten, Yeah right like the zombies can kill me! same for those fur balls and dragons! but still I could use some help to find the others. ' Dempsey thought as he walked to the mainframe, then heard what he was hoping to hear.

_**" teleporter one used. " **_

**And cliffhanger! Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter, if you did please favorite it and review.**

**Sorry for any spelling errors. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you go the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from both games.**

Richtofon P.O.V

Germany 1945

" Are you sure this will work? I know we need to find Dempsey but how are you sure that he was sent 45,0000 years in the future? " Nikolai said as he helped Takeo move some strange gear on to the teleporter. Richtofon's left eye twitched and he said with a very eradiated voice, '' I checked zey mainframe to make sure it is zey right time and not zey wrong time, we don't vant to end up trapped, we vant to find Dempzey. " Richtofon went back to working on the teleporter and thought to himself ' and if it is wrong we vould well I vould have to fix it again and make sure it is right. but I can't let zat happen Dempzey cant survive long on his own! ' the thought only made Richtofon work faster not wanting Dempsey to die because of his mistake.

"And ( grunt ) what is with all this ( grunt ) heavy gear we are moving? " Richtofon just looked at him with a confused look until Takeo said, " He means what is arr this gear were moving and why do we need it. " Richtofon looked at both of them and said, " To repair zey teleporter. " Takeo and Nikolai just looked at each other and then Takeo said, " But aren't you repairing it now? " Richtofon then realized his mistake and said, "what I mean is zat after 45,0000 years do you think the teleporters would still work?, same for the mainframe and generators. All that gear is needed to repair it so we can come back to 1945 when we have Dempzey. "

Takeo rub his chin and said, " Hmm, werr I guess that make sense, rike you said we don't want to end up trapped. " and pushed one final time to get the last of the gear that was in a box on to the teleporter. Nikolai stood on the teleporter with Takeo and then said something he's been meaning to say, " Hey why dose Takeo talk like that? " Richtofon looked at Nikolai and said, " Nikolai you see the Japanese vocabulary does not have a l so it gets replaced with r. " Nikolai let out an " oh " in response to what Richtofon told him.

Takeo looked over to the box in the middle of the court yard that Richtofon had to move it with a hazmat suit and said, " What about the box over there? do we need it? " Richtofon walked over to the teleporter and said with amusement in his voice, " Don't touch it! It contains element 115 and the reason it there is to prevent plant life taking over the place, and we should go now because there is nothing to stop the radiation from it to speared! " Nikolai eyes widen when heard that and said, " let's get out of here! I don't want to be a zombie! " Richtofon rush over to the teleporter and said, " Zen lets go get Dempzey! " Richtofon said with a huge smile.

_**" Teleporter one used. " **_

Dempsey's P.O.V

Dempsey's heart was racing as he ran to the court yard to get to the teleporter, on the way there he tripped over a box. He just got back up and ran up the steps and stopped right in front of the teleporter. There was several bright flash and then it stop and there stood three people. Before he could say anything he was hugged by Nikolai " Dempsey how I missed you comrade! " Dempsey pated Nikolai on the back and said, " good to see you too, ( grunt ) can you please let go of me. " Nikolai let go of Dempsey and steeped back a bit to give him some space. " Takeo! Richtofon! Nikolai! You guys are ok where have you guys been I've been looking for you guys. "

Richtofon smiled and said, " Zey teleporter sent you 45,0000 years in the future and we came to get you." Dempsey's eyes widen when he heard that, " 45,0000! It sent me that far into the future that far! " Richtofon just nodded and looked around and said, "were is Nikolai? " Takeo pointed over to the ware house and said, " Nikorai saw something move over near the ware house and went to take a rook. "

" CHYORT "

The three of them ran over to the ware house only to find Nikolai shaking in fear as pointing his ppsh-41 at the dragons and cheetahs. Takeo and Richtofon just stared at them unsure of what to do, they were snapped out of it when Spyro said, " Were not going to hurt you human. " Spyro looked over to Dempsey and said, " are they your friends? " Dempsey nodded and walked over to Nikolai and put his hand on his shoulder and said, " Nikolai we don't need a fight right now. " Nikolai nodded and slowly lowered his gun.

" This-is-amazeing-the-fact-that-one-human-was-still-alive-was-shocking-but-four! " Volteer said with excitement and all the dragons and cheetahs nodded in agreement. Richtofon's left eye twitched, " vhat do you mean still alive? " he said and pointed his mp40 at them. the others understanding what he meant pointed their guns at them.

Spyro's P.O.V

This is not good if they don't trust us how can we make them are allies and knowing what one of their weapons can do... It won't end well, " What he means is that we thought humans were extinct for 45,0000 years and well... " then Dempsey said, " alright we get the point, hey guys can we talk over at the mainframe... Alone? " they all said, " sure " once they were out of sight Chief Prowlus said, " We can't trust them, they need to be killed. " I was shocked so was Cynder, Hunter, and the guardians.

" The-last-of-there-race-and-you-want-to-kill-them! " Prowlus was about to say something but was cut off when Terrador said, " They were just worried that we would attack them! " Prowlus looked anger and then I said, " We attacked them first! They were just trying to defend themselves! And think about it, if we couldn't trust them why did Dempsey keep his friend from attacking us? " at that point the cheetah warriors and the scouts were arguing about what to do with humans. Much to my surprise Prowlus yelled, " Did they kill any of your men!? " Everyone just stared at him unsure what to believe.

Hunter cleared his trout and said, " Prowlus I told you that I attacked them first he only killed them because of me! " Prowlus looked at him with a look that could kill and said, " Dose that excuse them from killing two of my men? " Prowlus crossed his arms and stared at Hunter. " Look-I'm-sure-they-had-a-good-reason-for-doing-that! " Volteer looked worried so did the other guardians. I had to do something Prowlus might have them killed for what they did, " Look a story has two sides lets go ask them there side of it before we jump to conclusions. " The guardians nodded in agreement and we went to go talk to them.

Dempsey's P.O.V

" look all I'm saying is the dragons we may be able to trust but the cat things are going to be a problem. " Richtofon's left eye twitched which is never a good thing, " Zen we will take care of zem, I vould like to run some experiments on their corpses! " Richtofon let out his craze childish giggle. I hated it so did Takeo and Nikolai but no one complained about it except Nikolai when he was drunk one time... Then again he's always drunk.

" Richtofon how long will it take for you to fix they tereporter? " Richtofon took a deep breath and said, " It vell take 50 days to fix. " I couldn't believe what I heard, " 50 days to fix a teleporter! " Richtofon shook his head and said, " It's not just zey teleporter, zey mainframe's focuser is broken and it's transmitter needs to be replaced, and zey generator is not able to produce the power we need, and you do vant to know zey worst part? "

I sighed and said " What's the worst part? " Richtofon looked at the mainframe and said, " Zey reason we have only 50 days is because the element 115 supply will run out meaning... " Takeo walked over to the mainframe and said, " The tereporter wirr no ronger work. " Richtofon shook his head and said, " no zey teleporter will still work at moving us from place to place, we just can't go back in time or forward. " I scratched the back of my head trying to understand what he meant.

" Now ( burp ) I'm confused, but that could be because I'm ( burp ) drunk " Nikolai went back to drinking his vodka which he seems to have an endless supply of. Richtofon sighed and said, " Let me put it zis way, zey teleporter is more of a time machine than a teleporter. You know how it can teleport us place from place? " " yeah. " " It can also travel in time, as we teleport to another place zats not in the area we go back or forward in time, but as we go back or forward in time zey teleporter use some of its element 155 supply. "

I understood what he meant it just didn't make sense that we are running out of element 115 if we're not using the teleporter. " wait a minute if the teleporter only use element 115 when we teleport then why are we running out of it when were not using it? " Richtofon said, " Zey pipes that are moving the 115 to zey teleporter are leaking. " Nikolai limped over to us and said, " Then ( burp ) why don't we ( burp ) just go fix them, and one more thing what about the 115 in the box over there? " my eyes shot open and I looked over to were the box is and yelled, " You left 115 out in the open are you trying to kill us!? "

Richtofon just shook his head and said, " The element 115 in that box vould have worn out by now and now is just a bunch of rocks, and the reason we can't just go down and fix it is because the amount of 115 radiation would kill you before you could reach the leak let alone fix it, and in order to get to the leak and fix it without dying you would need radiation suit, but I doubt that any of them are still intact. " I sighed and took in the whole situation and said, " so were racing against the clock then " Richtofon nodded walked over to the mainframe. I said, " So what do we need to fix it? " Richtofon was still messing with the machine as he said, " we need the focusing stone... the golden rode and... some copper and iron or alternatively a pound of element 115. " I sighed knowing that this was going to be tough... But not Tank Dempsey tough!

**Looks like are zombie killing gang is reunited, but they have a lot of work ahead of them.**

**Dempsey: And if you enjoyed the chapter favorite and review!**

**Dempsey get back in the story!**

**Dempsey: Fine! But yell at me one more time and I'm going Tank Dempsey on your sorry ass!**

**Sorry for any spelling errors**

**Dempsey: you should be!**

**Dempsey! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from both games**

**I wanted to get this out before spring break so enjoy!**

Dempsey's P.O.V

" How do we find the parts? Remember this isn't are time so much courd have changed! " Takeo said. Me, Richtofen and Takeo were talking about how to find the parts while Nikolai was stumbling around drunk. " Well this place is still intact, so the other places we've been to must be too. " Richtofon looked down at the floor and Takeo rubbed his chin.

we were snapped out of it by the sound of loud footstep. When we looked over to where they were coming from we saw the dragons and cheetahs walking over to us. " Hey guys can we ask you some questions? " Spyro asked, better play it friendly. "sure, what do you want to know? " Almost instantly all the cheetahs pulled out there weapons as the one in front did. He must be there leader, " Why did you kill two of my men!? " the one in front yelled.

Richtofon and Takeo just gave me a confused look and Nikolai was throwing up in a corner while ranting about his second wife. " Dempzey vhat did you do? " Richtofon asked giving me a angry look, " First of all your men attacked me first! " hearing this Richtofon, Takeo and Nikolai pointed their weapons at the cheetahs, Well Nikolai was pointing his weapon at a wall and not the cheetahs, that is until Takeo grabbed his gun and pointed it in the right direction.

" You dare attack one of my allies and so called 'friend'! " Richtofon Hated the Dempsey, and Dempsey hated him back. He would never admit that he did consider him some what a friend, a fiend that he hated. The only person he did like was Nikolai for being a murder like him, but he not as good as him or had the same reasons for killing. he did it for fun and for science! but mostly for fun.

" See-he-did-it-in-self-defense " Volteer said very happily knowing that the Prowlus can't kill the humans for protecting themselves. All Prowlus did was growl and left with his men, except for one. " Hunter are you coming? " Prowlus yelled, Hunter just shook his head and said, " I'm going to stay here with the dragons. " Prowlus just sighed and shook his and said, " Hunter sometimes I wonder if you have an obsession with dragons. " Hunter chuckled a little. " be back at the village as soon as possible. " Hunter just nodded and the cheetahs left.

Hunter turned around to face us and said, " sorry he can be difficult at times but he means good. " Takeo chuckled a little and said, " it's ok we have to put up with Dempsey and Nikolai arr they time. " I growled and said, " Fuck you Takeo! " Nikolai came over and said, " Yeah! screw you Takeo! " Richtofon just sighed, " You guys treat each other like enemy's than friends. " Cynder said. Richtofon walked in front of me, Takeo, and Nikolai and said, " enough of zis nonsense, we must focus on repairing zey teleporter!" Volteer eyes flashed with excitement.

" Yes-how-dose-this-teleporter-work? " Richtofon just shook his head and said, " it's broken and we need to repair it if we are to get back to our time. " Terrador said, " what do you mean by your time? " everyone gave the humans curious looks. Richtofon cleared his throat and explained what the teleporter dose and what they need to do to fix it. " amazing-I-have-never-heard-of-a-machine-that-can-take-you-foward-or-back-in-time! It-must-have-taken-years-to-build-and-the-most-smartest -people-to-build-it! "

Richtofon smiled and said, " zey hardest part was to get zey test subject to zey other side alive, it was hard but within several months we got it to work. " Spyro said, " we can help you with getting the copper and iron but what are the focusing stone, golden rode, and this element 115 one you keep talking about? " Richtofon just patted Spyro on the head and said, " don't vorry about that we just need you to give us some copper and iron and we vill take care of the rest. "

"we will go back to Warfang and get the copper and iron and bring it here. " me and the other just nodded. Volteer turned around and said, " is-it-ok-if-we-bring-some-of-our-students-here-to-learn-about-you-and- your-people? " I looked at the others and they nodded and I said, " Sure you are helping us, you may want to bring some guards too, just in case. " they nodded and took off to Warfang. Hunter looked at us and said, " I must go back to my village. " and he ran off.

"Dempzey did you tell them about the- " I cut Richtofon off by saying, " Zombies, no I haven't... We will tell them when they get back. "

Spyro's P.O.V

" So what do you think about the humans? " I was talking to Cynder as we walked deeper into the temple, Volteer and Cyril went to gather the students and Terrador went to get some guards. " I don't trust them. " I think I know why she doesn't trust them. "Are you still mad at Dempsey for what he did? " Cynder nodded and said, " They could have killed you! " Cynder looked like she was going to cry.

"hey it's ok, I'm fine. " I talked with a calming voice. Cynder looked at me with some tears running down her face and said, " I just don't want anything bad to happen to you, you believed in me when no one else did, " I was touched that she cared that much. " Hey look on the bright side, now Sparx can bother them and not us. " We both laughed. " come on we better find the others. " Cynder nodded in agreement.

**Sorry for the small chapter, like I said I wanted to get this out before spring break**

**Dempsey: No shit you should be sorry! there was no zombies being killed!**

**Dempsey get back into the story!**

**Dempsey: Fine! ( sounds of Dempsey opening a door and going down some steps)**

**Please review and-**

**Dempsey: Favorite! ( sounds of Dempsey running off and falling down the stairs) Ow!**

**Dempsey what am I going to do with you?**


	5. Chapter 5

Dempsey's P.O.V

" so when do you think they'll be back? " Me and Takeo were talking about the dragons and are current situation while Nikolai and Richtofen went to the warehouse to see if there was a radiation suit in there that was still intact. Takeo just shrugged and said, " I'm sure they wirr be back soon, but what wirr they do when we terr them about the zombies? " Takeo had a point, what will they do?

" Well they might panic or they will think we're crazy and lock us up in some crazy house. " Takeo nodded and said, " I'm sure they will believe us, but still we may need to prove to them that the zombies are real so they don't think that we're crazy. " I kicked a rock across the court yard.

" Dempsey what's wrong? " I sighed and looked at him fire in my eyes and said, " It's that Prowlus asshole! His men attack me and then say's I killed them! It's true I did kill them but they shouldn't have fucked with a marine! " Takeo looked anger as well and said, " He may be a probrem. " I grunted and said, " He is a problem, those dragons seemed to treat those furry fucks like friends or allies so he may tire to get them to not trust us. "

" Zen we must get zey dragons to trust us more. " me and Takeo looked over to the ware house to see Richtofen and Nikolai walking over to use. Once they were over to where we were I said, " Did you find the suit? " Richtofen shook his head and said, " Nein, the suits were broken. " I clenched my fist in anger and said," Great so there's now way to fix the leak! " Nikolai not drunk surprisingly said in a clear sentence, " Hey you guy's remember that Russian base we went? Do you think it has what we need? " I looked over to Takeo to see that he was in complete shock at what Nikolai said.

" Is I just me or did Nikorai tark in a comprete sentence that made sense!? " Nikolai Punched Takeo in the stomach and said, " Fuck you Tak-" that was all get could say before Takeo tackled him and started to punch him in the face.

Nikolai pushed Takeo off and the two engaged in a fist fight. I leaned over you Richtofen and whispered, " My money is on Nikolai, you never fuck with a drunk Russian. " Richtofen whispered back, " Same here." we both watched as Nikolai and Takeo continued to beat each other senseless.

Spyro's P.O.V

" Hey Flame we've been looking for you and Ember. " Flame look over to us and said, " Oh I was on my way to the court yard to get ready for the trip. " I looked around to see if Ember was so did Cynder. " Hey is it true that we're going to see real humans? " Flame looked excited to hear the answer. " yes we are, by the way where's Ember? "

Flame shock his head and said, " I don't know maybe she's already at the court yard, and Spyro is it true that a human took you hostage? " I nodded and said, " Yeah, but how told you? " Flame smiled and so did me and Cynder. We all said at the same time, " Sparx. " just on cue Sparx flew into the room.

" Sparx what have you've been telling people? " I didn't like the fact that Sparx was telling people that they were hostile first. Sparx said, " What you were taken hostage and people needed to know that there are more monsters out there! " I shook my head and said, " Yeah but when you're not telling the truth- " Sparx cut me off much to my annoyance by saying, " Don't worry I told them from the beginning to the end they know that you thought that he was an ape and attacked... I did leave out the killing two cheetahs part. " I nodded as Sparx whispered that last part.

" We should get to the court yard. " they all nodded and we went to the court yard to find that everyone was ready to go. " What-worry's-me-is-that-they-may-be-stuck. " Volteer was talking with the other guardians. I walked over to them and said, " Don't worry they seem to know what they're doing, come on we should get going. " They all nodded and we we're off.

**Back at Der Rises**

"Shut it off! " the teleporter has gone crazy and now is shooting blue lighting at use, " Zis isn't easy you know! " Nikolai was running around with his ass on fire while Takeo tried to put it out. " My ass is on fire! Save my vodka! " Takeo was trying to catch up to Nikolai to put out the fire, "hord stirr Nikorai! " how did this even happen.

"Ok zey machine is fixed! " Takeo had put out Nikolai's ass and I was no longer being attacked by the teleporter.

Unknowns P.O.V's

"Did it work? " My solder bowed before me and said, " Yes but the humans fixed it lord strike. " I slammed my fist on the side of my chair and said, " I f we do not get rid of them and soon then they will be the end of use all! " my adviser walked up to me and said, " sire if I may. " I nodded and he continued , " We do not fully know if they will be a threat to are kingdom so we may need to wait and see if the prophecy is true. " I looked at him and said, " The last time we thought like that 400 died but you're right send a message to the humans requesting them to come to the kingdom. " he bowed and left.

**Ok here you go next chapter sorry it took so long**

**Dempsey: Finally some comedy!**

**Dempsey not now**

**Dempsey: what you mad bro?**

**( Pulls lever and trap door opens under him )**

**Dempsey: I'm going to go Tank Dempsey on your asssss...**

**Please favorite and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any thing from both games.**

Dempsey's P.O.V

I looked up in the sky to see dots, " Hey Takeo do you see that? " Takeo took out his binoculars and look through them.

" They dragons are returning with the students! " Nikolai and Richtofen Ran over to Takeo and took the binoculars.

" Zey beasts are almost hear! " Nikolai grabbed the binoculars and said, " Hey let me see. " Nikolai and Richtofen kept fighting for the binoculars until Nikolai slipped on an empty vodka bottle, " Nikolai NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! " Richtofen yelled as the binoculars went flying through the air and smashed into the ground and broke in half. They both fell to the floor and started to cry, " Why vodka WWWWWWHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYY! " Nikolai screamed.

Takeo looked pissed and so did I. Takeo taped me on the shoulder and whispered, " I'm going to beat the crap out of Nikorai. " he started to walk towards them but I put my hand on his shoulder and whispered, " Fine but I get Richtofen. " Takeo walked up to Nikolai and tapped him on the shoulder, he turned to face Takeo and got punched in the face which sent him to the floor.

Nikolai got off the floor and tackled Takeo and kept punching him in the face, " GO NIKOLAI! HIT HIM AGAIN AND AGAIN AN- " I punched Richtofen in the face and he gave me a death stare, " YOU TOUCH THE DOC! NOW YOU WI- " I punched him and punched me back. " I will kill you the same way I kill my first wife! with bare hands! Wait didn't I use an axe? " Nikolai then got a punch from Takeo knocking him off of Takeo.

Spyro's P.O.V

I couldn't watch this anymore and after hearing what Nikolai said about his first wife, " Hey guys. " they didn't stop but Dempsey said, " I'm going to rip your organs out you scum fucking Nazi! " I looked to Cynder and said, " should we stop them? " she nodded and we landed and so did the others. Cynder was about to let out a fear scream but Dempsey noticed us and said, " Hey guys look who's here! "

Dempsey's P.O.V

I we walked over to them and Richtofen said, " Do you have vhat we need? " Spyro nodded and the guards put down the cart of iron. I walked over to them and told them who my friends where and they did the same. " So you guys can go back and forth through time! cool! " me and Takeo were talking to everyone and telling them about are adventures while Richtofen and Nikolai were preparing the teleporter to take us to ascension.

" Hey what happened to your race, by that I mean why did your race suddenly disappear? " Ember asked every one leaned closer eager to hear the answer. I called over to Richtofen and Nikolai and they came over to us. " It's time we tell them. " they nodded and all the other dragons came over to listen but Just then I heard the zombies scream. " Get into the air! " they all got airborne and looked down at us when Spyro said, " Guys what was that!? " I looked up at him and said, " whatever happens don't get involved!"

(beauty of annihilation starts playing )

We readied are weapons and got ready, " You guys ready for this? " Takeo put a new clip in his type 100 and said, " They sharr farr before are might! " Nikolai took a swig of his vodka and readied his ppsh-41 and said, " Time to kill! " Richtofen reloaded his mp40 and said, " There will be blood! " I reloaded my Thompson and said, " Come on meat sacks! "

Just then a horde of zombies came running into the court yard and we opened fire as we backed up to the pack-a-punch. I fired my gun into the approaching zombie horde ripping many of them apart from the hail of bullets and threw a grenade which exploded sending body part flying through the air, Takeo fired his type 100 which he aimed for their heads killing them, " For the emperor! "

Richtofen pulled out his wunderwaffle dg-2 and fired it shocking the horde and killing all of them, " Zey blood it is so beauty full! " Nikolai fired his ppsh-41 tearing all of them apart like they were made of bread, " Ha even a drunk Russian soldier can kill you! "

_**" Fetch me their souls! "**_

" Zey hounds of hell are coming! " Richtofen pulled out his mp40. There were several strikes of lighting as the sky turned black completely and fog filled the area. The hell hounds jumped out of the mist at us and we fired killing them one by one as they ran at us. one of the hell hounds jumped on Nikolai as he screamed, " NOOOO YOU DON'T WANT MY SOUL IT TAST LIKE VODKA! "

Richtofen stabbed the hound in the throat and it exploded and he pulled Nikolai up, " Thanks. " the sky went back to normal and the fog disappeared and then we heard something good.

_**" Max ammo "**_

all of the ammo I used repapered back in my bandolier same for the others. A huge horde of zombies cam at us from all sides and as we killed them the horde just kept coming until lower floor was just a sea of undead.

_**" Fetch me their souls! "**_

Hell hounds joined the sea of undead as the sky went completely black and bark clouds filled the sky and blood red mist formed around us making the zombies and hell hounds almost invisible. Zombies started to come from the roof and the ground they looked like they were smiling. " Guy get out of there! " I heard Spyro yell, " Teleport out of there! " I heard Cynder yell.

_**" Power shutting down heheheheh! Time to join the rest of group 9-3-5! "**_

_**" THE BEATUTY OF ANNIHILATION! "**___

The zombie horde was about to kill us but they were burnt to death and exploded out of nowhere. I Looked up to see about a hundred dragons firing down on the zombies killing them all.

_**" NOOOOOOOOOOO! I'LL BE BACK! "**_

( Beauty of annihilation ends )

**well here you go next chapter hope you enjoyed it.**

**Dempsey: Finally some zombie killing!**

**New chapters every Saturday or Sunday.**

**And don't forget to favorite and review the story.**

**Dempsey: And check out his new bioshock story too! **

**see you guys later!**


	7. Chapter 7

Dempsey's P.O.V

After explaining what happened to everyone Spyro and Cynder insisted that they come to ascension with us but we told them no. " Zey teleporter is ready! " me, Takeo, Nikolai, and Richtofen got on the teleporter. " Are you sure you don't want us to come. " Everyone even the soldiers that came to see what was happening looked worried, " Will be fine we've been fighting off the zombies for 11 years so yeah we're sure we don't need help from some kids " Richtofen pulled the switch and we were teleported to ascension.

Blue electricity surrounded us and we were teleported to ascension in an instant. " Uhhhh... How do you guys get used to that? " I turned around to see Spyro, Cynder, And Sparx behind us. " WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! " before Spyro could answer he threw up, " We want to help Dempsey and were already here! " I only grunted but Cynder gave me sad eyes and I sighed and said, " Fine but stay closes to me and Takeo! Richtofon, Nikolai you guys check around here we will check the building, yell if you find the suit. " They nodded and we went to the building.

We got to the building with no trouble besides Takeo throwing up two time and cursing, " Spyro, Cynder stay close and if you hear anything tell us. " we searched the building and found nothing. " Guys I think I found it! " I heard an excited Cynder yell. Me and Takeo rushed down to the bottom floor to see Cynder and Spyro looking at Richtofen's old space suit with an old space helmet, " Werr It's not what were looking for but it may do the trick... "

Just then Nikolai and Richtofen stumbled through the door, " Are you guys alright!? " Spyro said as he went over to help support Richtofen. Richtofen said, " Nein, we vere attacked by the Zombies in a hallway form both sides, we're lucky to be alive. " Richtofen said as he got his balance back. Nikolai leaned against the wall and threw up and said, " I'm not throwing up because I'm drunk I'm throwing up because I was hit in the stomach. "

Takeo laughed and said, " Rike you expected us to berieve that for once your throwing up because your hurt and not drunk. " Nikolai just growled. " I see zat you found a suit... but not what were looking for but it vill do, me and Nikolai found a gersch device that I think will take has vack to Der Rises. " Richtofen held out the gersch device and pressed a few buttons on it.

**" RHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA "**

_**" I FOUND YOU! HEHEHEHEHHEEHEHE. "**_

(Abracadabra starts playing )

" FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK, Richtofen is the device ready!? " I yelled knowing that the zombies would be coming soon with the only thing that Nikolai fears... Monkeys. Richtofen shock his head and said, " NO I NEED MORE TIME! " Nikolai was shaking and looking around muttering, " No more monkeys, no more monkeys, NO MORE MONKEYS! " Nikolai yelled at the end in fear as the monkeys came running thought the door.

We all fired as the monkeys and zombies ran down the stairs, we ran outside as the zombie horde chased us but a monkey grabbed the gersch device out of Richtofen's hand and ran towards the landing pad near the PhD. Flopper machine. " ZAT MONKEY HAS ZEY DEVICE GET HIM AND CUT HIS LIMBS OFF! " Spyro and Cynder ran after the monkey.

Spyro's P.O.V

Ok I will admit that the humans are wired but they seem to know a lot that we don't know about them and they do seem friendly to others except to each other. " Come I see him over there! " me and Cynder ran faster to catch the wired animal called a monkey that looks like a small ape but it looks dead. But the one thing that bothers me is Richtofen he seems evil but the others don't seem to notice that like they are under his control like they are puppets.

I shot an ice shard but he dogged and Cynder shot a fear blat at him but it seemed to have no affected, " Spyro let's try to surround him. " I nodded and I ran left and Cynder ran right trapping him in a corner, " would you like to do the honors. " Cynder shot and acid blast that melted the monkeys head off, " Such a gentleman. " Cynder said and we both laughed.

Dempsey's P.O.V

I fired my trench gun over and over again each time blasting limbs off of the zombies as they ran at us. we were no outside in front of the building because the zombies drove us out of the building. Takeo and me had a system set up that when the zombies cam to close I would kill them as he killed the ones far away, It saved ammo and was very affective mean while Richtofen and Nikolai fired like mad men.

I shot a zombie in the legs causing him to become a crawler, " Aw wook who wost his wittle legs. " The crawler growled as I said that and I blew off his head and shot two more zombies as they got to close to me and Takeo, " I must admit Dempsey your pretty good at this. " Takeo said as he shot two zombies head's off with one shot.

" You're not bad yourself Takeo. " I shot two more zombies and they went flying all over the place. Spyro and Cynder flew back over, " Do you guys have the gersch device? " They nodded and Cynder gave me the gersch device, " Good job! Now let's get the hell out of here. " I threw the device and it opened up a portal, " Guys time to go! " we all entered the portal and where teleported.

(Abracadabra ends )

**Here you go as I promised on Saturday!**

**Dempsey: Don't forget to tell them!**

**Oh yeah... 400 views thank you guys so much! : )**

**Dempsey: And make sure to favorite! **

**Nikolai: Oh there's my vodka, HI Dempsey!**


	8. Chapter 8

Dempsey's P.O.V

I felt like I was turned inside out as we where teleported to god knows were, the next thing I felt was being thrown out of a black hole and onto the court yard's concert floor.

" Owh, That fucking hurts! " I said as I got up and noticed that both Spyro and Takeo were puking.

" Seriously how do you guys get us to that!? " Spyro said has he wiped the puke off his jaw.

" Don't be such a vaby Spyro, and you just get used to it. " Richtofen said as he wiped the dust off his cloths.

" Now hand me zey suit so I can go fix the leak. " Richtofen said, Spyro handed Richtofen the suit.

" Are you okay Spyro? " Cynder said and Spyro nodded.

" WHERE THE FUCK IS MY VIDKA!? " Nikolai said as he searched through his back pack for vodka.

" First it is pronounced vodka, and second if you weren't drunk you wourd see that the onry thing in your back pack is vodka you miserabre drunk Russian. " Takeo said

" I knew that! You uh... You... FUCK YOU! " Nikolai said, He reached for a bottle of vodka and took off the cork and started to drink.

" Stupid Russian. " Takeo said as he sat down and started to meditate.

" I Vill be back after I fix zey leak. " Richtofen said, Richtofen put on the space suit and zipped it.

" Hey Rich * Burp * tofen why do you speak like that and not in germen? " Nikolai said as he sat down and leaned against the wall.

" You see Nikolai were I worked you where required to know a second language, So I pick English seeing how most people knew how to speak English where I worked but I never got to perfect my English speaking skills so I speak a mix of germen and English, and you three know English so that is another reason I speak English " Richtofen said, he put on the helmet and walked to the set of stairs and went down them.

" Hey guy we want you to meet the general of the solders that came and saved you guys, he's been looking forward to meeting you. " Cynder said.

A dragon stepped forward with solders behind them, he gave off a air of authority and wore a hat that had 4 stars on it showing that he was a general.

" I am general Rocking and it is a pleasure to meet you finally, me and my troops have a message form Lord Strike, he request's an audience with you or matter that will be discussed later. " Rocking said, he pulled out a letter and gave it to me.

" Wait so * Burp * you didn't come to save us so we * Burp * don't owe you any * Burp * thing? " Nikolai said.

Rocking made the mistake of smelling Nikolai's vodka breath and he shook his head to try to get the smell out of his nose.

" Just *chough * don't breath on me *chough * or my men and will call it even, Men where get ready to leave! " rocking said, after three minutes he and his men left and were completely out of sight.

I opened the letter and readied it a loud.

" Dear humans, recent matter have been brought to my attention concerning you and you goals so I requests and audience with you to discuss these matters with you, since sincerely Lord Strike. " I finished the letter and handed it over to Takeo.

" What do you think Tak it look's kind of sketchy to me. " I said.

" I agree Dempsey but if we don't come he wirr think we dishonor him, which wirr end very badry. " Takeo said, he got up off the ground.

" He's not an emperor Takeo, but your right we don't know much about this world and I doubt anybody is going to help us. " I said.

" Maybe that Volteer * burp * guy can help us? " Nikolai said.

" Again you surprise me Nikorai. " Takeo said.

" I can be very * Burp * smart at times when I'm not drunk, and you shouldn't be surprise Russians are just smarter than the Japanese. " Nikolai said, he took another sip of his vodka.

" Soviet dog! " Takeo said sounding very made.

" Why don't you shove that sword up your yellow ass Takeo! " Nikolai said as he down his vodka bottle in one big sip and threw the empty bottle at Takeo, hitting him right in the face.

" I will make you regret that! " Takeo yelled as he punched Nikolai in the face.

Nikolai punched Takeo in the stomach and the kneed him in between his legs, Takeo uppercuted Nikolai causing him to fall on his back. Takeo kicked Nikolai in the stomach causing Nikolai to grab his stomach in pain, Takeo was about to uppercut Nikolai again but he jumped a side and instead hit me. I stumbled back due to the sudden attack and when I got my balance back I snarled and picked Takeo up and threw him at Nikolai.

" You started a fight without meeee!? " Richtofen said, he was no longer wearing the space suit.

I punched Richtofen in the face and he stumbled back.

" There will be blood! Sweet sweet blood! " Richtofen said and let out a childish giggle.

**Hey guys sorry for the late update I went camping.**

**Dempsey: That should explain the short chapter!**

**Nikolai: Things will go back to normal soon and HAS ANY ONE SEEN MY VODKA!?**

**Why me?**

**P.S. Don't go camping.**


	9. Chapter 9

( Speaking in Japanese )

[ Speaking in Russian ]

# Speaking in German #

Spyro's P.O.V

" Should we stop them? " I asked Cynder and she just shrugged.

" They really must hate each other. " Cynder said.

" Fuck you Takeo! " Nikolai said has he punched Takeo in the face.

" Poor Nickky can't remember anything, ( because you're a stupid drunk. ) " Takeo said.

I had no clue what language that was and Cynder seemed to not understand it either.

" Oh I can't remember anything! I can remember my name but you can't! " Nikolai said as he tried to punch Takeo in the face, but Takeo ducked.

" What I think Nickky is a good nickname, or wourd you prefer miserabre drunk? " Takeo said.

Nikolai growled and kicked Takeo in the shin.

" [ Would you prefer honor less peasant? Oh wait that's exactly what you are! ] " Nikolai said.

Takeo shook his head and said, " [ I know what you said Nicky and I am very displeased at you Nickky. ] "

" [ you know Russian!? ] How is that possible!? " Nikolai said as his eyes widened.

Takeo chuckled and said, " [ My family was very rich and highly respected among the people of Japan, so they got me the best teachers possible and disciplined me daily. ] "

" So that is that why you are always so calm and patient? " Nikolai said.

" Yes Nickky that is why I'm all ways so calm and patient, ( the two things you lack. ) " Takeo said.

Terrador, Volteer, and Cyril walked over to use.

" It's good to see that you made it back safe. " Cyril said.

" Yes it is good to see you, you where gone for a long time. " Terrador said.

" How long were we gone? " Cynder said as she shifted slightly.

They looked at us like we were joking and they laugh.

" Zis is one laughing matter we vere only go for 40 minutes but due to the time travel affect on the teleporter we could have sent use 4 years into zey future for all we know. " Richtofen said.

" Oh-how-could-we-have-forgotten -about-that! " Volteer said as he put a paw on his forehead.

" Yeah we told you about that five chapters ago not five months! " Dempsey said.

" Dempsey stop breaking the forth warr. " Takeo said.

" I'm not breaking the forth wall I'm breaking the six wall! " Dempsey said.

" And don't blame me! It's the authors fault! not mine and someone has to be funny to make up for the last chapter! it was too short and there was no humor! " Dempsey said.

" What are you guys talking about and what in ancestors name is the six and forth wall!? " I said.

" Something that * Burp * is so pose to prevent the breaking of reality * Burp * or something like that, and Dempsey is always breaking it and ranting on about this author guy... Just like my six wife! " Nikolai said.

" Zis is not important right now what is important is- " Richtofen said.

" Where is my vodka! What it's a classic. " Nikolai said cutting off Richtofen.

" Get on with the story! we don't need another useless chapter like the last one! " Dempsey yelled.

" Ancestors you're more annoying than Volteer! " Cyril said.

" I'm-going-to-ignore that-comment-as-for-how-long-you-were-gone-for-2-w eeks. " Volteer said.

" Two weeks! How is that even possible!? " I said.

" # Vhy do I even bother? # Didn't I just tell you how zey teleporter works. " Richtofen said.

" Oh yeah... Sorry. " I said.

Dempsey's P.O.V

" Any way... We got this letter from some guy calling himself lord strike wants to see us..so should we go? " I said.

" Of course we should go! I can wear my best cloths and shoes!" Richtofen said.

" wait who sent you what now? " Cyril said.

I gave him the letter and he read it.

" I-find-it-interesting-that -he -wants -to -see-you. " Volteer said.

" Even more interesting is the fact that he knows of your existence. " Terrador said.

" Vat do you mean by that? " Richtofen said.

" You see nobody in the dragon realms knows that you are here except us, the students, the soldiers and... " Cyril said.

" Sparx must have told people. " Spyro said.

A ball of light flew up to Spyros face.

" Hold on I didn't tell anyone! " Sparx said.

" Then how did Lord strike find out? " Cynder said.

Sparx just shrugged.

" Ok can you two play nice for once? " Spyro said.

Sparx flew away and Cynder just shook her head.

" So should we go? " I said.

" Yes, ve need to find out how he knows of use and if he vill be a threat. " Richtofen said.

" We should get some more perks and upgraded are guns. " I said.

" I agree with they American. " Takeo said.

" Ve vill not need to upgrade are guns, Dempzey if you paid any attention you vould have seen that are guns are still powerful enough to kill the zombies. " Richtofen said.

" So we * Burp * just need the perks. " Nikolai said.

" What-are-these-perks-you-are-talking-about? " Volteer said.

" In short they make any one who drinks them more powerful. " I said.

" Interesting. " Volteer said.

" Ve can get them when we come back, were going to see a king Dempzey where not going to war. " Richtofen said.

" Fine but it better not be some kind of trap! " I said.

" But we have a probrem we don't know where he is. " Takeo said.

" We can help you with that. " Terrador said.

" How? " Nikolai said.

" We can give you a map or send you there with a caravan but I'm sure Spyro and Cynder would be more than happy to take you there and if you go from Warfang it will only take 3 weeks. " Terrador said.

" Why would it take three weeks? " I said.

" 1 week you will have to walk on foot and the last three you will have to take a boat to get to the island." Cyril said.

" What does this rsland rook rike? " Takeo said.

" It-looks-like-this. " Volteer said, he drew a Island in the dust that built up on the floor with his claw.

" Were are going to Japan. " Takeo said.

" Is-that-what-humans-call-it? " Volteer said and Takeo nodded.

" We can take zey teleporter there to a place called Shi So Numa and go from there, I will get the teleporter set up. " Richtofen said.

Richtofen's P.O.V

' I vill soon have my revenge on Samantha and Maxis... oh wait Maxis is dead! ' I thought.

" Hey Richtofen are you okay? " Cynder said.

I turned around to face her.

" Yes Zynder I am fine, now go away! " I said.

" You don't need to be hostile I was just making sure you're okay. " Cynder said.

" Vook I never had any real time to relax so sorry that I'm a vittle hostile. " I said

' Vhy am I being so kind to her? '

' _Edward she will be a problem in the future... Get rid of her._ ' a voice said.

' Go away! Leave me alone! ' I thought.

" Are you okay? " Cynder said.

**' DESTROY HER! '**

" GO AWAY! AAAAAAAGH" I yelled as I put my hands on the side of my head and fell to my knees.

" Richtofen! " Cynder said as she ran to my side to support me so I won't fall.

" I'm fine... " I said.

" Richtofen you're not and if you can tell me I can help you. " Cynder said.

" Zynder why do you care I'm just some stranger to you? " I said.

" No you're not! you're my friend Richtofen so is Spyro and Dempsey and Takeo and Nikolai. " Cynder said.

" So you can tell me. " Cynder said.

" Zynder I vill tell you... but not right now. " I said.

" Ok " Cynder said,

" And Zynder... Thank you. " I said.

' Soon I vill have all you're power Samantha and you vill pay! ' I thought.

_' Make them Pay Edward! '_ The voice said.

_' Maxis may have robbed you blind but you will have the last laugh! '_ The voice said.

' I VIll HAVE MY REVENGE! ' I thought.

" Hey Richtofen you okay you seem pretty mad? " Cynder said

" Zynder... The voices in my head could jest a less than peaceful side. " I said.

" What do you mean by that? "Cynder said.

" Nothing... " I said.

" Ok... If you want to talk about anything come find me... Ok. " Cynder said.

" And Zynder tell no one of our talk. " I said.

She nodded and walked over to Spyro who was over in the court yard with the others.

**1 hour later**

" Zey teleporter is ready! " I yelled.

" Finally doc it took you forever! " Dempsey said as he and the other's walked over.

" Vell Sorry Dempzey vut I had to make sure we wouldn't be teleported to the middle of zey ocean. " I said.

" Just be quicker next time! " Dempsey said.

I just grunted and got on the teleporter.

" You guy coming? " Dempsey asked Spyro and Cynder.

" No we have to prepare for the annual meeting at Warfang so we won't be coming with you guys, Oh! And before i forget here's a map. " Spyro said.

Spyro handed Richtofen the map.

" Ok see you guys when we get back. " Dempsey said.

I pulled the lever down on the control panel and we where teleported.

_PEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWW WHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO._

Dempsey's P.O.V

" Where the hell are we? " I said.

" This doesn't rook rike Shi No Numa. " Takeo said.

" Ve must have teleporter near it not at it. " Richtofen said.

" Soooo... What now? " Nikolai said.

" It should be zat vay so let's get going. " Richtofen said.

" Great... " I said.

**3 hours later**

" we're here. " I said.

" This is the place. " I said.

" Finally I was getting tired of Takeo's rambling. " Nikolai said.

" Shut up Nikolai and grab you're gear. " I said.

" RAAAAAAAAAAAAAA " A zombie screamed as it ran at us.

I aimed my Thompson and fired blowing the zombies head off.

" We're the hell do we go now? " I asked.

Richtofen holstered his Mp40 and pulled out the map.

" Ve have to go through here in order for use to reach a path that will lead us to the kingdom. " Richtofen said.

" Let's do this! " I said.

Spyro's P.O.V

I was walking down the halls of the temple as I thought about the meeting.

It was important to keep the kingdoms at peace and all of them agree with the meeting.

Most of them are coming because I suggested it and because they see my word as gold so they all agreed.

But when they found out that Cynder was going to be there the all changed their minds.

It took a lot of convincing to change their opinion about Cynder but I was able to convince them with the help of the guardians.

But the worst part was they all wondered why I would protect Cynder... I Had to tell them the truth that I loved her.

Many of them where happy that I found someone to love and only some of them were mad.

" Hey Spyro. "

I turned around to see Cynder standing there.

" Hey Cynder. " I said.

" Are you okay Spyro? " Cynder asked.

" Yeah... I was just thinking about the meeting. " I said.

" So... What do you want to do? " Cynder asked.

" Let's go see how the meeting preparations are going. " I said.

" Ok. " Cynder said.

One day I will admit my love to her... but not know.

? P.O.V

**"The one starts" playing **

" Damn it Richtofen! You said you knew your way around the place! " Dempsey yelled with anger in my voice.

" I said zat I might know my way around the place! " Richtofen said.

" RAAAAAAAAAAAAAA " a zombie screamed.

Richtofen Lead us back to where the guy who was hanging from a parachute was, But the guy was now a skeleton.

Takeo and Nikolai where firing at the zombies coming through the windows trying to keep them out.

" Work together as a team! " Takeo said as he kill ten zombies with a grenade.

" FINE! " Dempsey yelled.

I shot at the zombies that managed to get through the windows.

" Let's us get out of here comrades! " Nikolai said.

Nikolai ran into the court yard and opened the gate.

The zombies seeing that the gate is open ran at Nikolai.

The horde was made of 50 zombies all hungry for human.

Nikolai pulled the lever down activating the Flogger.

" I will paint red square with their blood! " Nikolai said.

The horde of zombies too stupid to understand that the flogger will kill them ran into it ripping the apart.

" AH AH AH HA! " Nikolai laughed as the zombies where torn apart.

Richtofen was down by the mystery box firing at the zombie horde with his Mp40.

He threw a grenade blowing up a horde of zombies.

" Fresh meat! " Richtofen yelled as zombie parts went flying all over the place.

Dempsey opened the box.

The box kept switching through different kinds of weapons but finally stopped on the B.A.R.

" Hell yeah! " Dempsey said as he holstered his Thompson and reloaded his new B.A.R.

A 20 zombies ran into the room hunger in their eyes.

Richtofen pulled out his DG-2 and fired it.

The zombies shook as the lighting pass through them causing their head's to explode.

" That will always be badass! " Dempsey said.

Dempsey ran up the stairs and into the starting room.

" Hey Dempsey look at this! " Nikolai said.

Dempsey walked over to Nikolai.

" Stupid zombies! You can't get through the bars! " Nikolai said trying to hold back his laughter.

I have to admit they are stupid.

Nikolai fired his PPSH killing all the zombies.

Dempsey opened the door to the gondola and got on.

At the last second Nikolai jumped on.

" Nice! " Dempsey said helping Nikolai up.

" ( For honor! ) " Takeo yelled as he cut a zombie in half with his katana.

Dempsey looked over the side of the gondola to see Takeo fighting off zombies with his Katana

" Hey Tak catch! " Dempsey yelled as he threw Takeo his Trench gun.

" For the Emperor! " Takeo yelled has he fired his new shot gun blasting a zombie to bits.

The gondola stopped and Dempsey and Nikolai ran towards Takeo.

" Were is Richtofen? " Takeo asked.

" Right here! " Richtofen said as he walked over to the others.

" So where do we go now? " Nikolai asked.

" According to zey map we have to go zat way. " Richtofen said as he pointed deeper into the swap.

Not if I can help it!

_**" Fetch my their souls! "**_I yelled

**Sorry for the late update but I had to go to my sister birthday party!**

**So I hope that this chapter makes up for it.**

**And please tell my if you have any ideas!**

**Any way have a good day or night!**

**Killallzombies out!**

**:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dempsey: this is a god damn Disclaimer that we need in every fucking chapter so... Killallzombies does not own anything from the games bla bla bla... GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

Dempsey's P.O.V

" Those don't smell like freak bags. " I said.

" OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW " a hell hound howled as it ran at Nikolai.

" Stay away from my vodka! " Nikolai yelled as he shot at the hell mutts.

I fired at a dog about to jump on my causing it to explode into ashes.

" Don't kill me! Kill Takeo! " Nikolai said as he fired at the dog's running at him.

" SIT YOU STUPID MUTT! " I yelled as I kick a hell mutt in face.

The mutt got back on it feet and jumped at me, I was going to shot it but my B.A.R had a empty clip in it.

' Crap ' I thought.

The dog was then cut in half by a katana, Takeo's katana.

" Thanks Tak. " I said as I reloaded my B.A.R.

" You're wercome, and thank you for the shotgun. " Takeo said as he put his katana away and pulled out his shotgun and pumped it.

" Is that all of them? " Nikolai asked.

" Yes it should be, any away ve should get going! " Richtofen said.

We jumped over the fence and walked deeper into the swamp and started to walk.

" You know what? How long has it been since we ever got to talk in peace? " I said.

" It's been two years... " Nikolai said.

" Has it really been that long? " I said and Nikolai nodded,

" And I still am wearing the same pair of under wear! " Nikolai said.

Me and Richtofen laughed and Takeo chuckled slightly.

" And I have made a very big mess! " Nikolai said.

Me, Takeo, Nikolai and Richtofen laughed.

" Aaaahhhh, Hey you guy's remember when the teleporter shot Nikolai in the ass? " I said.

" I still have burn mark's on my ass! " Nikolai said as he rubbed his ass.

" Good times... " I said.

" Remember the time Dempsey got cornered by a horde of crarwers? " Takeo said.

" For zombies without legs they were fast! " I said.

" what about zey time Takeo kept putting in empty clips in his gun thinking zat zey were full? " Richtofen said.

" I was armost as stupid as Nicky when he is drunk. " Takeo said chuckling slightly.

" Ha... Ha... Ha... Fuck you! " Nikolai said.

" And Remember when that hell hound bite Richtofen in the ass! " Nikolai said.

" I think I still have zey bite mark on my ass! " Richtofen said.

" Good times! " I said.

" Hey guys I can't move! " Nikolai said.

" Same here " I said as I tried to pull my foot up.

" Vat is sand doing in a swamp? " Richtofen said.

" Were are stuck in quick sand! " Takeo said.

" Oh fuck! " I said.

" For something called quick sand it's not very quick. " Nikolai said.

" Nicky this is very serious Nicky, if we do not get out of the sand it wirr kirr us. " Takeo said.

" All I'm saying is if you're going to call it quick sand it needs to be quick not slow. " Nikolai said.

" shut up and grab zat branch before ve are killed! " Richtofen said.

We all grabbed the branch.

" Ok I think I bought us more time but ve need to hurry and find a way out of zis sand. " Richtofen said.

_Crack!_

I looked up and noticed that the branch is starting to break.

" Um guys the branch is breaking! " I said.

" Good pran Richtofen but you faired to account for are weight. " Takeo said.

_Crack!_

" We need to lose weight and fast! " I said.

I dropped my B.A.R into the quick sand below.

Takeo dropped his trench shotgun and at the same time Nikolai dropped his double barrel shotgun.

Richtofen dropped his DG-2 into the quick sand.

" Richtofen you should have dropped that monkey instead. " Nikolai said.

" It would not help are weight problem and as much as it pained me to drop my DG-2 it had to be done. " Richtofen said.

" Now what? " I said.

" Let me handle this! " Nikolai said.

Nikolai pulled a pin on one of his grenades and dropped it into the sand.

_BANG! _

We were set flying into a tree and hit it with a...

_Thud!_

" Ok... Ow. " I said.

" Good thing I'm drunk or that would have really hurt! " Nikolai said as he rubbed his back.

" Nicky you shame yourserf with your stupidry. " Takeo said as he got up.

" Fuck you Takeo! " Nikolai said.

" Three weapons and one amazing weapon lost! " Richtofen said as he looked at the quick sand.

" I wouldn't say that yet doc... " I said as I looked up at the sky to see are weapons flying towards us.

" HO SHI- " I was cut off when my B.A.R hit me on my head causing me to fall over.

"HA HA OFH! " Nikolai's double barrel shotgun hit him right in the face.

Richtofen and Takeo both got hit with their gun at the same time.

? P.O.V

" _Zose fools._ " I said.

I summoned the zombies ad hell hound that I've sent to kill them since I first took control of the zombies.

" _There has been six thousand of you zat I sent to kill them and not one of you has managed to kill one of zem_! " I yelled causing them all to back up.

I summoned Fluffy.

" _Fail me one more time and I vill feed you to Fluffy_ " I said.

" _Now then Richtofen and his puppets are going to a kingdom ! but zet don't know that zey king plans on killing zem because of some prophecy or something, Now I would usually be happy to know that someone else wants' them dead but zen I had zey idea of killing everyone in the kingdom and using them to kill Richtofen!_ " I said.

" _There is a bunch of 115 in the area around the kingdom zat you can use to turn them all into zombies._ " I said.

_" I vant you to attack without warning and once everyone is dead bring the 115 into the kingdom to so I can turn zem into zombies._ " I said.

" _But most importantly zey king has in his possession z the golden rod that Richtofen wants so I am sending Fluffy to guard it._ " I said.

" _And_ _Fluffy fail me and you will suffer a fate worse than zey rest of these idiots_! " I said.

Fluffy shuttered.

" _NOW GO!_ " I said.

I teleported them all to the kingdom.

Dempsey's P.O.V

" You're a walking fucking cliché Takeo! " Nikolai said.

" Arr I'm saying is that you need to stop being such a stereo type Nicky. " Takeo said.

" Oh so I'm a stereo type! I mean a so call wise Japanese guy that's a samurai oh no that's not a stereo type! " Nikolai said.

" Of course it is not! " Takeo said.

" How would you know Takeo you have none of those things. " Nikolai said.

I turn around and with my colt I shot at the ground in between them.

" Shut up or next time I won't miss. " I said as I turned around and continued walking.

After three hours of walking we finally managed to get to the city.

" What the hell happened here? " I said.

The place was a wreck, windows were broken and doors were either in pieces or were missing chunks, worst of all there was smoke coming from the palace that means that it's on fire.

" Wow this place looks like my fifth home! " Nikolai said.

" you're fifth home was a wreck? " I said.

" No! It's was nice but I set it on fire to kill my third wife it didn't work so I had to use a different way to kill her. " Nikolai said.

"O K... " I said.

" Ret's hurry up and get to the parace, something isn't right here. " Takeo said.

" Agreed. " I said.

We were half way to the palace but before we could get any closer...

" RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! " a zombie screamed.

" FUCK NO! " I yelled.

I shot at the zombie and managed to kill him before he got any closer.

" I think the zombies know what happened here! " Nikolai said.

" Zis is bad! " Richtofen said.

" There just zombies Richtofen. " Nikolai said.

" No that! " Richtofen said as he pointed up at the sky.

" Oh fuck... " I said.

**What will happen!?**

**I know but I'm not saying anything yet!**

**I have a poll up that is about the story so go vote please!**

**Dempsey: Or I will rip you fucking heart out!**

**Dempsey what did I say about threatening the viewers!**

**Dempsey: UUUUHHH...**

*** pull rope ***

**Dempsey: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**

**Any way see you gut next Saturday and remember to review and go vote!**

**Killallzombies out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the games.**

Dempsey's P.O.V

" RUN! " I yelled as we ran through the alley ways trying to escape the thing.

" I wish I was drunk so none of this would be real! " Nikolai said.

" Maybe you are drunk Nicky, so how about you stop running and hord stirr to see if you are drunk? " Takeo said.

" Fuck you Takeo! " Nikolai said.

We ran out into the street which was probably a bad move but we had to get to the palace.

As we got out into the street the undead dragon jumped over us and blocked are path.

It's tail was torn off and it was missing half of its jaw and one of its horns was broken in half.

" Oh shit! " I yelled.

We all fired at the undead dragon sending it's scales all over the place as the bullets blasted them off.

The dragon fell over dead in a puddle of its own blood.

**( 115 starts playing. ) **

" RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! "

The zombies climbed out of the windows and out on to the streets.

I fired my Thompson blasting the zombies to pieces.

Nikolai had pulled out his sickle and ducked to avoid an attack from a zombie and with on quick move he had cut off the zombie's arm.

Nikolai then kicked the zombie to the ground and stomped it's head until the light's in the zombies eye's had vanished.

" Nice one Nikolai! " I yelled as I threw my knife in to a zombies head.

I ran over to the zombie and grabbed my knife and pushed the dead corpse to the ground.

Nikolai had pulled out his knife and was now duel wielding both his knife and sickle.

Nikolai plugged his knife into a zombies torso and then cut it's throat with his sickle.

The zombie wacked Nikolai leg causing him to fall over and land on his back.

I stabbed the zombie in the back but it just turned around and swung at me.

I jumped back as it tried to hit me again, I pulled out my other knife and stabbed it with both.

Nikolai kept firing his pistol at the zombie, the shot's had went into the zombie back and went out through the front of it but the zombie had just kept swing at me.

I stabbed it's throat over and over again until it's head had fell off.

I put my knifes away and unholstered my Thompson.

I ran over to Nikolai and pulled out a shot and injected the substance in it into Nikolai who jumped back on his feet.

" Damn they have never fought so hard before! " I said.

" Da, Something tells me that they are really mad at us. " Nikolai said.

" Something is pushing them to fight harder! " Takeo yelled as he sliced a zombie in half with his katana.

_**" FECH ME THEIR SOULS! "**_

" FUCKING DOGS STAY AWAY FROM MY VODKA! " Nikolai yelled.

Richtofen pulled out his bone saw and chopped off a dog's head with one quick swipe.

" BLOOD! " Richtofen yelled.

" FOR THE EMPORER! " Takeo yelled as he shot a zombie in the head blowing it's head off.

The headless zombie kept running at him so Takeo kept shooting it's torso until it fell to the ground.

" RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! "

We turned around to see a horde of zombies running at us.

" We must get to the parace! " Takeo said.

We started to run as fast as we can towards the palace.

_BOOM!_

The road now had a giant crater in it that blocked are path.

I looked up to see another zombie dragon flying in the air.

' Not this shit again! ' I thought.

It landed and roared and more zombie's came out of the buildings.

" I wirr vanquish this beast back to the herr it came from! provided me covering fire. " Takeo said.

I nodded and fired at the zombies.

Takeo's P.O.V

" FOR THE EMPORER " I yelled as I pulled out my katana and ran at the beast.

The beast roared and ran at me.

I quickly side step to the right to avoid it's attack and as I passed by it I swung my katana cutting its side.

The beast turned around and roared again and charged at me.

I ran at it and jumped.

I landed right on its back to I plunged my katana into the beast's back.

It roared and started to thrash around in an attempted to throw me off.

With my left hand I held on to my katana and with my right hand I pulled out my Type 100 and shot at the beast's head.

The beast fell over dead after I put a full clip in its head.

' Now onry if I courd do that to Richtofen. ' I thought.

**( 115 stop's playing ) **

Dempsey's P.O.V

" Nice one Tak! " I said as I patted him on the back.

" Thank you Dempsey. " Takeo said.

" Now let's hurry up and get to the palace. " I said.

We decided to play it safe and got through the alleyways to get to the palace.

They were surprisingly empty with only a few zombies here and their but the trip to the palace was surprisingly easy.

We finally reached the palace after minutes of walking.

" Hello anybody home? " Nikolai asked as he knocked on the door.

" Nikolai I'm pretty sure everyone is dead. " Richtofen said.

I slowly opened the door and went in gun ready in case some zombies try something.

" Nice place. " I said.

The inside had pillars that ran along with a red rug all the way up to the throne.

And there sitting on the throne was a _hell hound _a big on too, bigger than all the other's I've fought.

It had a collar on and it said fluffy on it.

" Zey dog has zey golden rode! " Richtofen said.

On the dog's collar there was the golden rode next to the name tag.

" Nice doggie we just need the golden rode ok? " I said.

The dog jumped at me but I rolled out of the way.

_**" Fluffy kill them all! " **_

" FUCK " I yelled as fluffy jumped towards me.

Samantha's P.O.V

_" Now fluffy will kill Richtofen and his puppets! "_ I said.

I would love to watch but I had more important thing to do...

_" All of you useless toy's go and kill everyone in Warfang and zen the next city and zen the next until everyone is DEAD! "_ I said.

_" Now I will destroy everything you hold dear Richtofen! "_ I said.

A white mist came out from the ground and formed into a screen which showed Warfang under siege by my zombies and guard's being slaughtered by the newly formed undead dragons.

The zombies had killed every one outside the temple in Warfang and we're now breaking into the temple.

_" Zis vill be fun to watch. "_ I said as the zombie finally got into the temple.

The zombies swarmed what appeared to be a conference room and killed the dragons inside with ease.

The next room those stupid guardians were there with those two annoying brat's and some soldier's.

_" Time to die! " _I said.

**Hey guy's sorry it took so long to get this up.**

**Any way have a good day/night!**


	12. Chapter 12

Richtofen's P.O.V

" vell zat was fun! " I said.

We had successfully killed fluffy.

" Da, you are great at killing thing Richtofen! " Nikolai said.

I was holding the golden rod, I had to cut it off of Fluffy's collar.

" Thank you Nik- Wait Nikolai would never complement me.. " I said.

I turned around to see that Takeo was wearing Dempsey's clothing and Dempsey was wearing Takeos clothing.

" VHAT IS GOING ON HERE!? " I yelled.

The room started to fall apart and I was in Der Rises but behind the building there was fire and the sky was black.

" Vhat.. How is zis possible? " I said.

" I was going to ask you the same thing Edward. " I know that voice.

" MAXIS! You're dead how can you be here? " I said.

" Were in hell... So take a guess... Or maybe were in purgatory ether way how know's why we're here? " Maxis said.

" How do I get out of here? " I said.

" Simple in 20 minutes you'll die in the real world and then you go to hell. " Maxis said.

" Vhat do you mean? " I said.

" I used the golden rode to trap you in your own mad mind but there is a side affect... " Maxis said.

" Side affect? " I said.

" Yes if you can't get out of here your heart will stop and you will die. " Maxis said.

" Oh and one more thing in 30 minute everyone in the world will die and all the zombies will come after you and you're " Toy's " so maybe you're heart stopping is a good thing... " Maxis said.

" I don't have time for this! " I said.

I started to walk away from Maxis and towards the main frame.

" And Edward... Run. " Maxis said.

The floor started to fall apart into the void.

I ran as fast as I could towards the main frame.

As I ran I saw Pictures that showed everyone I've met dying.

I made it to the main frame and all the door around it closed.

" RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! "

Zombies started to climb over the walls.

ran to the main frame to find that thePack-a-punchwas gone but in its place was the focusing stone.

I quickly combined the golden rode with the focusing stone.

There was a flash of light and I was back in the palace.

" Richtofen you're okay! " Nikolai said.

" Yes I'm fine but we have to get to the moon and now! " I said as I got up.

Dempsey was about to say something but I had already activated the golden rode.

" Were the hell are we? " Dempsey said.

" Were on zey moon now shut up and cover me. " I said.

I ran over to the terminal and started to type in code for the missiles.

" How long was I out? " I said.

" 50 minutes. " Dempsey said.

" Everyone is dead. " I said.

" What!? " They all said at the same time.

I explained about what happened when I was out but I replaced Maxis with Samantha.

" Shit... " Dempsey said.

" So are we going to do this or not? " I said.

" Do it. " Dempsey said.

I pressed the button and the missiles lunched and hit earth.

" Now let's get out of here. " Dempsey said.

After some searching we found the teleporter and I installed the golden rode and focusing stone.

" Let's get out of here. " Nikolai said.

I pulled the switch and we were taken back to Der rises before we came to the dragon realms.

" Let's never talk about this again. " I said.

The other's agreed.

**There you go the last chapter to the story!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**And sorry for the short ending chapter.**

**Have a good day/night.**


End file.
